licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Zvaelar
Zvaelar (zeh-VAY-lar) was the desert capital that was once Gassandrid's home and birthplace. Destruction When he is twelve, Gassandrid leaves Zvaelar in a trial of manhood; he has to go into the desert alone and kill a sand serpent. Upon his return, three days later, he finds the city completely destroyed. Those who witnessed the destruction claim it happened almost instantaneously. Since only one group, the Shalis is known to have such power, they are immediately suspected. Furthering suspicion is their hatred of Kan, which Gassandrid discovers he can wield a few years later. * Gassandrid later wages war against the Shalis, still convinced of their guilt. With the help of the Venerate, he wins, but at the cost of destroying his own people. Gassandrid's Folly Zvaelar remains one of Gassandrid's primary reasons for wanting to go back in time. But after Tal'kamar destroys the Jha'vett, he realizes he might have to wait lifetimes to return. So, against the advice of his friends, Gassandrid attempts to replicate the Jha'vett and create a portal back in time to Zvaelar before it was destroyed. Initially the portal is successful. However, Gassandrid makes a fatal mistake when creating a portal in the reverse direction, from Zvaelar back to normal time in Ilshan Gathdel Teth. He sets up a number of vessels in normal time to dampen the effects of the portal, but is unable to do the same in Zvaelar. The resulting unrestrained portal entrance creates a massive time distortion which almost entirely rips Zvaelar from the time stream. * It is believed that this is the very action that destroyed Zvaelar, that in trying to save it, Gassandrid perpetuated it's destruction in a paradoxical, self fulfilling time loop. Zvaelar Now Zvaelar is currently in a sort of time bubble hanging by a thread to the main time stream. The months Davian spends in Zvaelar are only the last few seconds before it's destruction. Anything and everyone that spends any time in Zvaelar is marked with Time Decay. Kan is inaccessible except to those born or created in the time bubble itself. And everyone who enters, comes in at roughly the same time, no matter how many thousands of years apart they enter the portal. Metal Zvealar is filled with prisoners who live off scavenging metal from Zvealar's ruins which they trade in return for food. Generally they band in teams for protection and support. Metal from Zvaelar is then sent back to normal time to Ilshan Gathdel Teth. This metal is most important resource in Ilshan Gathdel Teth and all of Talan Gol, as it is immune to the Kan corrosion that affects all vessels within the boundary. This is due to it being "time locked" from being in Zvaelar. Travel Back Currently, due to the unstable return portal, only Davian and Dar'gaithin (due to their scales creating an extremely powerful armour) can make it back through. However, since the dar'gaithin are not very intelligent, they spend an indefinite number of eons in the time stream, slowly going mad, until they are automatically expelled into normal time by the time stream. However, they appear to come back from Zvaelar almost instantaneously within normal time. Instability Due to it's unstable nature, Zvaelar is about to collapse at any moment. To help delay this collapse, Tal'kamar and a few gifted power a vessel (the tower) with essenceCategory:Geography Category:Time stream Category:Kan Category:Boundary Category:Davian Category:Caeden Category:Tal'kamar Category:Talan Gol Category:Gassandrid Category:Venerate Category:Zvaelar